Reinkarnasi?
by Shanazawa
Summary: Di dunia ini, kehidupan setelah kematian adalah reinkarnasi. Kenapa aku tahu? Karena aku salah satu diantara... Orang yang reinkarnasi. Mengapa aku mengetahuinya? pasti ada alasannya [fic requet, i hope you like][cerita pasaran]


**A fanfic akame ga kill. .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akame ga kill by takahiro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esdeath x tatsumi. .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gendre : romance mungkin hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo abal… semua miss juga..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **. Di dunia ini, kehidupan setelah kematian adalah reinkarnasi. Kenapa aku tahu? Karena aku salah satu diantara... Orang yang reinkarnasi.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu, aku mati saat aku masih 7 tahun. Perang yang melakukannya. Aku ditembak tepat di kepalaku. Ah sudahlah, sekarang coba kau tebak apa reinkarnasiku?

Manusia? Tidak.

Tumbuhan? Tidak juga.

Hewan? Aku benci hewan.

Aku adalah ...

Kucing, seputih salju dan bernama Esdeath! Seolah aku kucing hitam pembawa bencana.

Aku alergi kucing, dan aku sekarang menjadi kucing. Kerjaku hanya bersin-bersin setiap waktu. Mungkin itulah kenapa aku disebut Esdeath. Ibu kucingku juga mati karena aku.

"Esdeath!" teriak majikanku.

Aku melompat dengan suara bersinku sendiri, dan mengeong naik ke atas meja makan.

"Kucing sialan. Turun kau dari atas meja. Kau itu kucing bukan manusia"

Aku menggeram mendengar hinaannya. Akan aku cakar bibirnya hari ini.

"Kyaa! Menyingkir! Esdeath!" teriak Wanita itu mencoba menjauhkan cakar-cakarku yang menancap di wajahnya.

Ya menjeritlah. Menangislah. Minta ampunlah padaku!

"ESDEATH!"

Aku melompat menjauhi wajah yang sudah berubah menjijikan itu. Bulu putihku ternoda darah. Matanya menatap nanar padaku. "Kucing sialan."

Lagi. Aku melompat mengincar bola matanya, dia kembali menjerit dan terdorong ke belakang, mengambil sebilah pisau dan mulai mengibaskannya ke tubuhku.

Kau fikir aku mudah di bunuh hah?! Aku melompat menjauh dan berlari ke jendela. Nafasnya terengah menahan amarah, jika aku bisa tersenyum, maka seringai sedang menghiasi bibirku sekarang, karya luar biasa Esdeath.

 **...**

"Esdeath.. Es...death..."

Nama itu, ternyata aku sudah memakainya sejak aku entahlah. Ingatan manusia ini begitu merepotkan. Untuk apa ingatan bodoh ini?

"Esdeath kau tidur di zona terlarang lagi" protes Akame. Dibelakangnya berdiri Kurome, adik Akame mengawasi sekitar dengan wajah tegang.

"Pergi. Disini udaranya lebih segar" usirku menepis tangan Akame.

"Kakak ayo pergi" ajak Kurome pada Akame, dari jauh terlihat sinar pantulan dari ujung - ujung senjata tentara yang sedang menuju ke sana.

"Esdeath ayo" tarik Akame.

 **...**

Aku terbangun karena bersin, lagi. Ruangan gelap tak mengurangi penglihatanku, aku berada di salah satu apartemen murah jauh dari rumah majikan, mantan majikanku. Dua hari tanpa makan, aku berharap pemilik apartemen ini pulang dan membawakanku makanan.

Lampu kamar tiba-tiba menyala dengan seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kecoklatan berdiri mematung sembari menatapku.

"Sepertinya ada tamu. Sayangnya aku tidak dapat uang hari ini" ucapnya menaruh pedang yang setia dia bawa setiap pergi.

Namanya, Tatsumi. Aku bertemu dengannya karena dia menginjak ekorku saat aku mencoba menelan seekor tikus utuh. Dan kau tahu akhirnya, tikus lepas dan aku kelaparan. Meneror Tatsumi sampai aku mendapat makan.

"Kufikir sebaiknya kau menangkap tikus, Esdeath" sarannya.

Aku menurunkan kepalaku sampai menyentuh kaki-kaki kucingku. Tatsumi malah menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

Kruyuk~

Telinga kucingku bergerak menangkap suara kelaparan dari Tatsumi, dengan lunglai dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Kita sama-sama lapar bukan? Tapi aku benci makan tikus. Hatcih! Dan alergi ini.

Aku berjalan dan melompat ke arahnya. Bergelung di pangkuan Tatsumi. Dia hangat, dan besar.

"Kau pasti kelaparan juga."

"Meong"

"Mungkin ada yang tersisa di lemari" Ucap Tatsumi bangkit membawaku dalam gendongannya.

Suara ketukan dari pintu membuat langkah Tatsumi berbelok ke pintu masuk.

"Tatsumi, gomen aku memasak terlalu banyak tadi, aku membawakanmu makanan" ucap Gadis bersurai gelap sepinggang.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku memang kelaparan" sahut Tatsumi segera menyingkir dari pintu. "Maaf bisa kau letakan di atas meja. Aku sedang menggendong Esdeath, Akame"

Baik tubuhku ataupun tubuh Akame menegang mendengar nama Akame dan Esdeath disebutkan.

Akame berbalik dan menatap lekat aku. "Namanya Esdeath?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau yang memberinya Nama?"

"Tidak. Aku menemukannya di jalanan dengan kalung nama Esdeath"

mataku menatap tajam Akame. Dia Akame, dia masih hidup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tatsumi mewakili ku bertanya.

"Ah tidak. Hanya masa lalu, ayo dimakan nanti keburu dingin".

Melintasi ruang tengah, Akame mendahuluiku dan Tatsumi ke dapur. Menyiapkan dua buah mangkok di atas meja dan menyiapkan makanan yang dia bawa.

Tatsumi menurunkanku di atas kursi. Baunya memang membuat perutku semakin lapar. Aku melompat ke atas meja dan melihat semburat merah di pipi Tatsumi dan Akame, seolah.. Seolah mereka..

"Meong" aku tidak butuh Akame disini, Tatsumi hanya miliku seorang.

Seolah baru tersadar, Tatsumi melihatku dan berseru. "Kau juga harus menyiapkan mangkok untuk Esdeath"

Akame menatap Tatsumi bingung. "Dia selalu makan di atas meja," jawab Tatsumi sembari mengambil mangkok dan menyiapkan bagianku. "Selamat makan, Esdeath"

"Dia seperti manusia saja" Ucap Akame.

"Mungkin dia kucing bangsawan dulunya"

"Hoo"

Suara-suara obrolan itu, menyakiti telingaku.

… **.**

Suara dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut Tatsumi, mengancam indra pendengaranku. Dia tidur pulas malam ini.

Aku bangun dari sofaku dan tidur di atas dada Tatsumi. Nafasnya teratur, detak jantungnya menyentuh kaki-kakiku. Ini lagu pengantar tidur yang paling indah.

Hatcih! Hatcih!

Ketika aku sibuk bersin, tangan besar Tatsumi membelai kepalaku. "Kau selalu bersin Esdeath" gumam Tatsumi, kepalanya di letakan diatas tangan yang lain, menatapku yang masih bersin - bersin.

"Meong"

"Cobalah lupakan sejenak rasa gatal yang menggelitik hidungmu. Itu cukup efektif"

"Meong"

"Caranya? Hmm kau mungkin bisa membayangkan makanan lezat"

Aku menjilat kaki - kakiku, aku tidak tertarik pada makanan. Aku hanya tertarik pada Tatsumi.

"Kau sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan? Hehe tapi aku suka saat kau tidur seperti ini, suara dengkuranmu seperti musik penenang dan tubuhmu juga hangat, Esdeath"

Sekuat tenaga aku mengabaikan Tatsumi, seolah aku hewan tanpa akal manusia yang tertinggal. Kau mengatakan suka hanya di bagian itu saja?

Aku hanya seekor kucing. Aku turun dari atas dada Tatsumi. "Hey mau kemana? Eh?" mata Tatsumi melihatku yang berpindah ke samping tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin kupeluk ya!" Seru Tatsumi segera memeluk tubuhku.

Aku juga sangat ingin memeluk tubuhmu.

… 

Cahaya putih berpendar di tengah malam. Perlahan tubuh Esdeath berubah. Pakaian putih bermantel. Kaos kaki panjang dan rambut biru langitnya tergerai menyelimuti dirinya dan Tatsumi.

"Hatcih! Ohh aku benci alergi ini" omel Esdeath.

Nafas hangat Tatsumi menerpa wajahnya. Dia terlalu dekat dengannya. Apa Dia bisa tidur seperti ini? Samar terlihat surai yang sangat familiar mengelitik wajah Tatsumi.

Esdeath mengangkat kakinya dan melihat dengan jelas, kedua kaki depannya berubah menjadi sepasang tangan manusia.

Namun sebelum sepenuhnya dia sadar, Esdeath tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan.

"Lari Esdeath!" suara itu, suara Najenda, kepala panti asuhan.

Esdeath berlari sendiri, di depannya Akame dan Kurome berlari dengan berpegangan tangan.

"Aku.. Aku.." Suara Esdeath tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Ayo cepat!"

Suara itu, Tatsumi. Tatsumi menggapai tanganku dan berlari bersamaku.

"Tatsumi"

"Ayo Esdeath. Aku akan melindungimu"

Suara tembakan berkali-kali membuat Esdeath bergetar ketakutan.

Esdeath behenti berlari, cairan hangat mengalir lewat pelipisnya.

"Ada apa? Tidak. Esdeath" ucap Tatsumi ketakutan.

Esdeath tahu. Sangat tahu, kepalanya tertembus peluru, cairan hangat itu, adalah darah yang mengalir. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar, hingga tubuh Esdeath terjatuh ke tanah dengan mata kosong.

Suara Tatsumi begitu jauh, kali ini hanya tinggal matanya yang berfungsi dan melihat Tatsumi dipukuli dengan senjata.

"Tatsumi..." 

**…**

"Aku akan mengambil misi beberapa hari. Jadi, Esdeath jangan menungguku dan cari makan sendiri" ucap Tatsumi membelai kepalaku.

Aku tidak mau Tatsumi pergi jadi aku mengeong dengan pelan. Tatsumi, aku akhirnya ingat semua yang pernah kulakukan saat menjadi manusia.

Kau juga. Tatsumi.

Aku mengikuti tubuh Tatsumi keluar apartemen dan menguntitnya kemanapun dia pergi. Apa Tatsumi tujuanku hingga aku mengingat akal manusiaku dulu? Lalu kenapa?

Dia berjalan sangat jauh hingga kota tetangga. 3 hari telah berlalu dan Tatsumi sudah mengetahui banyak informasi, dan sekarang sedang menuju ke sebuah rumah.

Suara-suara ketakutan datang saat Tatsumi masuk, hingga aku memutuskan untuk ikut masuk juga. Tidak ada yang terluka, Tatsumi mungkin hanya mengincar buruannya.

Suara tembakan membuatku waspada dan segera berlari ke arah datangnya suara.

 **Dor!  
**  
Lagi, aku tertembak, aku melihat Tatsumi yang sedang bergulat merebut pistol yang tak sengaja tertarik pelatuknya.

"Esdeath! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Tatsumi kaget.

Aku mengeong. Nyawa kucingku sudah habis sepertinya. Tapi aku akan berguna kali ini. Aku harus menyelamatkan Tatsumi, ah ya mungkin itulah tujuanku.

Dengan rasa sakit aku melompat ke arah pria yang bergulat dengan Tatsumi. Mencakar. Mengigit. Apapun agar pria itu mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskan Tatsumi.

Bruk! Tatsumi terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Aku semakin murka dan brutal melawan pria itu, aku mengincar nadi di lehernya. Kukeluarkan kuku paling panjang milikku dan menusuk serta merobek nadinya. 

**…**

Tatsumi bangun dan melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Pria itu terkapar, meregang nyawa.

"Esdeath... Esdeath!" teriak Tatsumi melihat kucing seputih salju itu terkapar juga, dengan dipenuhi bercak darah.

Seolah merasakan kehilangan lagi, Tatsumi memeluk Esdeath dengan penuh penyesalan. "Aku gagal melindungimu lagi! Esdeath! Kumohon bertahanlah"

Esdeath mengeong dan cahaya berpendar lagi. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi manusia.

Dengan tidak percaya Tatsumi memegang surai Esdeath. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungimu sekali lagi! Aku ragu kau Esdeathku, tatapanmu masih sama walau tubuhmu berbeda"

"Senang bisa bicara padamu, Tatsumi." ucap Esdeath tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga suka padamu"

Cahaya menelan tubuh Esdeath dan menjadikannya bentuk kucing kembali. Reinkarnasi ketiga bagi Esdeath akan terjadi. Kali ini, ingatannya mungkin tidak akan kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Footnote :**

 **Ini fic request dari temen shanaz… semoga tidak mengecewakan.**


End file.
